dawn_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Hustling
With some persuasive skill, you can earn much more from a trade if you know how to use that ability. Level 1: Swap Hustling (2 Merit Dots) You have a way of procuring useful things from nothing with the simple idea of trading something small up to something big. The player will receive a dice bonus when rolling for trading away non-essential items, regardless of how small, and will almost always get something of equal or greater value in return if successful. Level 2: Profiteer (3 Merit Dots) You buy and sell for your profit, plain and simply. The player can attempt to haggle (for a higher selling price or lower purchase price) twice at no dice penalty, unless a dramatic failure has occurred. Penalties will resume on the third attempt. Level 3: (Choose One) (4 Merit Dots) At this level of the skill tree, the player may choose one of the following abilities. The other(s) may be purchased if they are applicable to the character for an additional merit dot. In Under My Head Requires 3 Manipulation You hold the higher bargaining position, even when you don't. With an effective presentation, you may as well have it anyway. The player can roll persuasion + manipulation instead of subterfuge + manipulation when attempting to make a deal with funds or a bargaining chip the player/party does not currently have. Negotiation's Best Practice Requires 3 Persuasion Regardless of your ulterior motives, you maintain proper manners and rarely cause personal altercations with how you do business. Unintentionally jumbling your words never sees to offend those you trade with too seriously. Dramatic failures in business deals/haggling will always be reduced to a standard failure. Mechanical Effect Summary This merit tree may appear among professionally trained negotiators and traders. Level 1: Swap Hustling (2 Merit Dots) * The player will receive a dice bonus when rolling for trading away non-essential items, regardless of how small. For a dice bonus, the primary actor must present an item for trade that must be able to be tangible and perceivable by the buyer. * The dice bonus will be interpreted by the GM based on it's perceived worth by the buyer. If it is an item of no use or garbage, the player will still retain a +1 bonus to the negotiation for the trade, so long that the player roleplays the trade. If the item is a requested/desired item of the other participant, the bonus may be +2 or greater. * When trading that item, the primary actor will almost always get something of equal or greater value in return if successful. * This merit does not apply to currency trades for items. Level 2: Profiteer (3 Merit Dots) * The player can attempt to haggle (for a higher selling price or lower purchase price) twice at no dice penalty, unless a dramatic failure has occurred. * Penalties will resume on the third attempt. Level 3: In Under My Head (4 Merit Dots) * At this level of the skill tree, the player may choose this ability. The other(s) may be purchased if they are applicable to the character for an additional merit dot. * Requires 3 Manipulation * The player can roll persuasion + manipulation instead of subterfuge + manipulation when attempting to make a deal with funds or a bargaining chip the player/party has not yet secured or does not have. Level 3: Negotiation's Best Practice (4 Merit Dots) * At this level of the skill tree, the player may choose this ability. The other(s) may be purchased if they are applicable to the character for an additional merit dot. * Requires 3 Persuasion * Dramatic failures in business deals/haggling will always be reduced to a standard failure. This boon may be ignored should the offense be intentional. Meta While using the Hustling traits, it is important to remember that the GM may continue to properly reward or penalize negotiation behavior. While these abilities improve what the player can do, the GM can disadvantage players for insulting the other end of the deal or reward them with further bonuses when the player presents a genuinely convincing argument. These abilities are found among expert traders and professional negotiators. Although NPCs may not receive the full benefits of the traits in favor of the party during trades, a fierce closer does not need to prove their finesse 100% of the time. These traits should be used against the party sparingly unless the deal is intended to be difficult.